


Roommates in need

by Jamysl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Desperation, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Roommates, hands free cum, it’s just porn, otabek helps him, yuri in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamysl/pseuds/Jamysl
Summary: Yuri goes into heat and wasn’t able to tell Otabek in time. Stuff Happens.....It’s basically just porn sorry
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	Roommates in need

“Please please please.” Yuri’s voice buzzed in Otabek’s ears as he begged for him to do something, anything, about the burning need he felt.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Otabek’s voice came back muffled through the door as he sat, slouched and gasping, on the floor desperately trying to hold himself back. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and crumpled it up to his nose trying to ignore the scent of Yuri’s pheromones.   
“I didn’t know it was coming. I didn’t know I’m sorry.” Yuri cried back. Gasping and mewling on the other side of the door. Otabek could hear the thumps as Yuri tried to get to him but he had locked the door and had his back to it all in an attempt to keep Yuri from making a move. No matter how desperately Otabek wanted Yuri this wasn’t the time, wasn’t how it should happen.

“Otabek please, It hurts and I’m scared I don’t know what to do.”   
Otabek could feel his heart breaking as Yuri’s voice came back desperate and breathy. He wanted to help Yuri more than anything in the world but at that moment he knew it was wrong, he knew that if he did anything to Yuri right now they could never go back to how things had been before, they were roommates, they were best friends, and no matter how badly Otabek wanted to take away Yuri's pain right now, to take Yuri in general, his own morals held him back.

“Yuri, you know I can’t do that to you, not right now, you aren’t in your right mind.” Otabek breathed harder into his shirt as Yuri let loose a high pitched wine.   
“Otabek I need it, I need you.”   
Otabek banged his fist to the floor, dropping his shirt and taking in a shaky breath, heavy and full of Yuri’s scent. He had no choice, Yuri needed help right now and the least he could do was assist him, if not physically then mentally would suffice. 

“Yuri I need you to listen to me okay,” Otabek listened for a response but nothing came other than rustling noises through the door which he could only assume was Yuri nodding his head.  
“I’m going to crack the door open okay, you need to stay where you are, we can’t go all the way but i’m going to help you, okay?” 

“Yes yes, I’ll do it, I’ll do anything okay, please just help me.”   
With Yuri’s statement Otabek reached for the door and slowly pulled down on the knob, opening the door just a crack, enough for a hand to get through. With the tiny bit of reach finally granted Yuri’s hand darted through and began to swing wildly in search of the alpha.   
Otabek grabbed a hold of Yuri’s hand and held it in place on the ground, feeling the tension in it slowly release and hearing the sigh of relief on Yuri’s side of the door. 

“Thank you.” Yuri sighed, slouching down against the wall and letting his head fall to the side.   
“Is it okay if I..” Yuri went silent, embarrassed and hoping for Otabek to take the hint as to what Yuri wanted to do. Otabek felt his face flush read and what the Omega was insinuating and could only nod as he stuttered out a small “yes.” 

Yuri let out a shaky moan as he finally granted himself the relief of his own palm on his aching cock and began to palm himself, his hand tightening on Otabek’s as he let the pleasure wash away the pain and desire he had been enduring. 

Otabek could feel his own pants growing damp as he began to leak with precum. Feeling Yuri’s hand tighten only sent another pang of want coursing through him and he clenched his jaw in defiance of his animalistic instincts.   
“Yuri I’m sorry but I don’t know how long I can withstand this, I need-” Yuri let out another breathy wine as he felt Otabek’s hand tighten against his own and gave another nod.   
“I know, Otabek, It’s okay you can touch yourself too, please. I want to hear you.” Yuri dug his nails into Otabek’s hand as he reached his own down his pants and fully grasped his leaking cock. Yuri let loose a full blown cry at the ecstasy he felt from skin meeting skin, and weakly began to pump himself as he writhed against the wall. 

Otabek, after finally hearing Yuri’s admission, gave into his own needs as well, darting his hand down his pants and roughly grabbing himself, starting a pace much too fast and much too needy. Yuri’s own hand slowly crawled up Otabeks arm, going weak as he tried to get himself off. 

“Yuri please don’t do that, I won’t be able to hold back if you keep going.” Yuri began to edge the door open further and slowly peaked his head through, face flushed pink and hair mussed up, he wreaked of heat and pheromones, causing Otabek’s dick to only twitch harder and spill just a bit more over his fist. 

“I can’t get off, Otabek. I need your help please.” Yuri was on the verge of tears as he tried to grasp Otabek’s shirt and pull himself to him. His body shook, barely able to clench his hands, and he looked teary eyed up at the Alpha.   
Otabek sighed and looked at the smaller man resigned, he couldn’t let Yuri wallow in this pain, he needed help and at least if Otabek got him off now then he wouldn’t have this drag on. 

“Fine I’ll get you off but we can’t do anymore than that, okay?” Otabek sighed, dragging Yuri out the door and into his own lap. Yuri nodded, eyes wide and blown out, as he situated himself in Otabek’s lap. Otabek groaned as Yuri wiggled against him, only stimulating himself further, and he had to grab Yuri’s hips in order to still him. 

“Stay still, you’re kind of uh…”   
Yuri’s face went red as he realized what he had been doing to the Alpha and he bent in on himself in embarrassment.   
“Shit sorry I’ll try not to do that, I just-” Otabek pulled Yuri in against his chest and let Yuri’s head reston his shoulder.   
“Shh it’s okay, just relax alright?” Yuri nodded weakly and let himself go slack against the bigger man's chest. Letting the warmth of him engulf his own body as he took deep breaths of the Alphas thick scent. 

“Mm okay…” Yuri began to pant again as the heat registered in his mind, unable to help his slowly rutting hips that pressed against Otabek as he leaned his head further back and breathed into his neck.   
Otabek harshly grabbed Yuri’s hips again and wrapped one arm against his stomach, pressing him in tightly and stilling him for good. Yuri let loose a loud moan as Otabeks hand brushed over his groin, Yuri’s hands floundered wildly in a search to anchor himself down and pleasure blew threw him in waves. Finally Yuri’s hands found Otabek’s thighs and he dug his fingers in, desperately holding on as the other man's hand found his groin again only to palm him through his pants. 

“Fuck Otabek, I need more a-ah please give me more.” Otabek gritted his teeth together at Yuri’s admission and let his hand slowly drop beneath Yuri’s waist band and down to where he could feel the slick of precum pooling in his boxers. He gently reached around Yuri’s own length and began to slowly pump him. Yuri’s back arched against the Alphas chest as his ground his hips down harshly into his lap, loudly begging for more, pleasure lining his voice and temperature rising. “Holy shit it’s so good, faster I need it faster.” Yuri felt tears begin to stream down his face as Otabek’s hand picked up its pace and his other hand trailed up Yuri’s chest to tease his nipples. 

“Yuri you’re so good, being so good for me, are you feeling it?” Yuri groaned in annoyance, obviously he was feeling it, and glared into Otabeks eyes. Otabek stared back into his and a moment between the two passed as they looked into each other, faces flushed, breath hot, and pheromones intermingling. Yuri’s eyes flitted down to Otabeks lips and back up to his eyes, once, twice, and finally he reached up to the man's neck and pulled him down, kissing him fiercely as he felt his orgasm building. 

Otabek moaned into the kiss, pumping Yuri harder as Yuri began to shake in his arms. He could feel him getting close and in Yuri’s own pleasure he lost himself, mindlessly beginning to rut himself into Yuri’s ass as Yuri moaned his name into his mouth.   
“Ota I’m so close, I need this please.” Yuri gasped head falling back again as he arched harder and grasped Otabeks arm. 

“Come for me Yura, you’re doing so good.” Otabek growled into his ear as he felt his own orgasm begin to approach. He pumped Yuri quicker as he moved his other arm down to his hip to pull Yuri flushed against his groin, desperate for friction. 

“Ah Ota I’m coming I’m coming.” Yuri practically yelled, his nails scratching down Otabek’s arms and the room going white in his eyes as he finally came, hard, and blindingly. He could feel Otabek groan against his neck and the dampness grow behind him. Otabek had come from the friction and Yuri’s scent alone. The thought of that only made Yuri’s heart race harder as he tried to catch his breath and finally slumped against Otabek. 

“Fuck Yuri, are you okay?” Otabek turned Yuri in his lap to see his blissed out face and impish grin.   
“Shit Ota, that was so hot.” Yuri panted, glancing down once again to Otabeks lips. Otabek could feel his own heart pounding in his chest as he looked at Yuri’s blissed out expression and finally made the move to kiss him again. 

“Yea, it was.”


End file.
